In some instances, polypropylene filled with glass fibers is used for high flexural modulus, tensile modulus, heat deflection resistance, hydrolysis resistance and resistance to impact.
In some instances, glass-fiber reinforced polypropylene is used as automotive components with a load-bearing function in the engine compartment as well as support parts for polymer body panels, washing machine and dishwasher components.
In some instances, polypropylene glass fiber reinforced materials have limited flowability and processability.